Character List (The Forgotten)
Below, the complete list of characters of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is listed in the order of which they appear in each saga. Character List 'Prince Vegeta Saga:' *King Vegeta *Frieza '- main villain' *Layeeck *Layeeck's Team * *Various Frieza Soldiers *Ledas *Prince Vegeta *Saibamen *Nappa *The Benefactor *Zarbon *Lascon *Saiyan Pod Commander [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga:']] *Planet Cooler 92 Soldiers *Payar *Meloon *Ledas *Aprido *Banas '- main villain' *Lieme *Guva '- main villain' *Cooler *Planet Trade Organization Rebels *The Benefactor *Lauto '- main villain' *Native Tribes *Saibamen *Ses *Ame *Poy *Oppa *Carawa *Sonfla *Wilde *Lenomi '- main villain' [[Stomping Grounds Saga (The Forgotten)|'Stomping Grounds Saga:']] *Banas '- main villain' *Ledas *Various Cooler Soldiers *Digranite '- main villain' *Cooler '- main villain' *Nepar *Grif *Mullpy *The Benefactor *Lauto '- main villain' *Konatsu *Anango *Sarpack *Sika *Guva *Aprido *Native Tribes *Meloon *Payar *Lieme [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga:']] *Ses *Ame *Poy *Oppa *Carawa *Sonfla *Wilde *Ledas *Guva *Banas '- main villain' *Planet Cooler 92 Soldiers *Native Tribes * *Mrs. Fanshi *Mr. Kyokatoshi *Ryori *Miki *Piccolo *Vegeta *Shoekki *Dr. Briefs *Bulma *Police Chief Nagamo *Cardinal '- main villain' *Supreme General Silver *New Red Ribbon Army Soldiers *Kindler *Dewberry *File *Korin *Yajirobe *Captain Green *Majin Buu 'Reunion Saga:' *Guva '- main villain' *Planet Cooler 92 Soldiers *Native Tribes *Kindler *Ledas *Ryori *New Red Ribbon Army Soldiers *Private Wisconsin *Supreme General Silver '- main villain' *Captain Green *Dewberry *Cardinal '- main villain' *Vegeta *Goku *Goten *Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Tien *Chiaotzu *Gohan *Yamcha *Korin *Yajirobe * *The Benefactor '- main villain' *Lascon (flashback) *Layeeck (flashback) *Frieza (flashback) *Gotenks *King Furry 'Fulfillment Saga' *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Piccolo *Android 18 *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Ledas *The Benefactor '- main villain' *Vegeta *Police Chief Nagamo * *Cardinal *Private Wisconsin *Ryori *Krillin *Yajirobe *Nurse Yorokobi *Screechers *Verlate '- main villain' *Verlate's Tentacles *Lurker *Korin *Wilde *Carawa *Ses *Ame *Tournament Announcer *Bulma *Dr. Briefs 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' *Master Loriphim *Nico *Igear *Various Iyxans *The Benefactor *The Benefactor's Mother *Ayale *Zarbon *Frieza's Soldiers *Frieza 'Forever Alone (TV Special)' *Judge Sertung *Verlate *Damani Delegate * * * *Korin Character Status Sheet Status Sheet Key If a character has multiple things happen to them in a single saga, the color of the box will be given to the status which happens to them first. However, all statuses will still be listed in the box. For example, Piccolo, in the Planet Earth Saga, is REVIVED since his last appearance and he is also COMA'D in the saga. Thus, the box for Piccolo's Planet Earth Saga appearance will remain lime, but will have both REVIVED and COMA'D inside it. However if a character dies or dies off camera, in addition to having other things happen to them, their box for that saga will be red or pink. Dying takes priority over all other statuses. Main Villains Status Sheet Status Sheet Key Characters With Unusual Kana This section will catalogue the characters in The Forgotten whose Japanese names contain rare or unusual kana. Usually, this will be in the form of katakana, but some of the characters' names may contain hiragana that is outside of the norm. A few notes I must make before I get into this: #Almost all characters have their names written in katakana. Thus, there are many sounds that I use which are common in katakana but are not common in hiragana, such as the "di" sound (de kana + small i kana), modifiers on the "fu" kana, such as "fa" (fu kana + small a kana), and using the "u" kana to produce many "w" sounds ("u" kana + small "i" to produce a wi sound; "u" kana + small "e" kana to produce a we sound, etc). I do not consider those kana to be unusual enough to document here. #Almost all of the humans who are of Asian descent (Fanshi, Shoekki, Ryori, Kyokatoshi, Miki, Nagamo, Yorokobi, etc) will have their names written in hiragana or kanji. They are the only group of my characters who have that. Now, these are the characters who have unusual or uncommon kana usage/readings: * Guva (グヷ) - Guva uses unusual kana. His second kana, "ヷ", is a more antique way of of writing out the "va" sound. Japanese does not have this sound natively. In modern Japanese, it's more common to see "ヴァ" (the sound "u" with dakuten and a small "a" kana). The reason why I chose to use the "wa" kana with dakuten is because it looks cleaner. It is overall one less kana to write, so it is more minimalistic and efficient. Guva is also an old character, so having an older way of voicing a sound in his name is a subtle touch that I think portrays him well. * Digranite (ヂグラナイト) - Digranite uses the kana "ヂ", which is romanized as "di", but pronounced "ji" in most Japanese dialects. The kana itself is rare. In native Japanese (hiragana), it is almost unseen. It's a bit more common in katakana, but it's still pretty rare. I chose to use this to represent a "di" sound (as some Japanese dialects preserve that pronunciation, I have his name pronounced like that) because Digranite's name is very cumbersome in katakana. If I used another, more common way to say "di", it would take up two kana, which would just make his name even harder to read, in my opinion. * Mrs. Fanshi (ふぁんし真里子) - Mrs. Fanshi uses the two kana "ふぁ", which is the same "fa" sound that The Benefactor and File use in their Japanese names. However, Fanshi's name is written in hiragana, whereas the other two are written in katakana. The "fa" sound in hiragana (native Japanese) is pretty uncommon; indeed, it doesn't exist in the standard, Tokyo dialect. It is seen on the island of Okinawa, in some Okinawan writing systems, though. This implies that Fanshi herself is of Okinawan heritage. * Dewberry (デゥベリ) - Dewberry uses "デゥ" to create the "du" sound, which is not native to Japanese. While there is a kana for where "du" should be (づ/ヅ), this sound is not "du". It is actually "zu", which is a redundant sound (I'm not even going to get into that). Because there's not a standard du sound, creating Dewberry's name was tricky. I ended using "デゥ", which is a "de" kana + a small "u" kana. This was used because to create the common way of saying "di", you combine the "de" kana with a small "i" kana. So I used the same rule. However, I don't know of any instances of "デゥ" being used, even in katakana. No Japanese dictionary I've looked through has any katakana words using this combination, so that's why I'm putting Dewberry's unique kana formation here, even if it should be logical and not so unusual. * Verlate (ヹルレテ) - Verlate has my favorite unusual kana. Her first kana is "ヹ", which is unusual for two separate reasons. Technically, this is a "we" kana with dakuten. The "we" kana itself is obsolete. Modern Japanese does not use it much (instead using a "u" kana + a small "e" kana), and it is not taught in schools. Adding in the dakuten, this makes it even more weird. I mean, some people know of the "we" kana itself, but even fewer know of it changing to a "ve" sound with dakuten. "ヹ" is on the same line as "ヷ", which is the weird kana used in Guva's name. Like with Guva, Verlate is old, so her using an old, now obsolete kana is fitting. The dakuten makes the sound change from "we" (pronounced "e" though) to "ve", and to me looks cleaner than combining two kana to write out the modern "ve" sound (which would be "ヴェ"). Another note about this kana: it is actually seen in moderately old Japanese translation books from other languages (some Japanese authors translating Russian literature into their native tongue, for example). I have used this kana one time in one of my Japanese classes, and my teacher, who is a native Japanese person, did not know what it was and could not read it. Trivia *Native Saiyans are always named after vegetables. *All of Frieza's and Cooler's soldiers are named after fruits. *Most humans are named after the Japanese word that describes them best. But human children are named after the Japanese for various dinner utensils. *Only four characters are in more than half of the sagas. Ledas is in all six; The Benefactor is in five; Guva is in four; Vegeta is in four. *No character is featured in both TF Specials. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Races Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Transformation users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Generals Category:General Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosian Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Royalty Category:Cold family member Category:Cooler Category:Frieza Category:Goku Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Vegeta Category:Piccolo Category:Nappa Category:Zarbon Category:Korin Category:Yajirobe Category:Krillin Category:Android 18 Category:Tien Category:Chiaotzu Category:Gohan Category:Yamcha Category:Bulma Category:Dr. Briefs Category:Android Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Warriors Category:Canon Characters Category:Kings Category:Main Character(s) Category:Villain Category:Supporting character Category:Deity Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Gods Category:God Category:Kais Category:Pets Category:Items Category:Dead Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Objects Category:Shin-Jin Category:Kaioshin Category:New Characters Category:Magical Category:Mystic Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Supreme Kai Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Organization Category:Military Groups Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Animal Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Fusion Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusion dance Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybrids Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Human Category:Pure human Category:Pure heart Category:Master Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Masters Category:Marital Arts Teacher Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School Category:Orphan Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan king Category:Brothers Category:Brother Category:Sibling Category:Prince Category:Anthropomorphic